Somethings You Didn't Know
by djpcjbs
Summary: Rachel learns some new things about a few of her glee members. a hint of Puckleberry and a dash of Santana/Rachel friendship. Set during "Silly Love Songs"
1. Santana

**This is set up the day Artie and Mike perform their amazing number, but before Glee practice.**

**This is the first part of a three part story. If you make it through the whole thing we might get a bit of Puckleberry, but I'm not too sure yet.**

**I do not own Glee because if I did most "Silly Love Songs" would be nonexistent (that is, the parts that don't involve two hot Jews together)**

**Enjoy!  
**

_Here it goes._

I walked straight up to her locker, hoping that I wouldn't get punched.

"Hello Santana," I greeted, trying to sound confident but failing slightly. Even in normal clothing she was intimidating. I had always chalked it up to the uniform but it seems Santana was just scary all by herself.

"What do you want, Manhands?" she questioned, not even turning away from her locker.

"I was just wondering if you were all right after your altercation with Lauren yesterday in the hall," I told her quickly, my nerves showing through. She looked at me, slightly shocked (and I do mean slightly, almost nothing, but seeing as I have studied the art of acting sinse the age of four I can pick up on emotions impeccably) and annoyed before shutting her locker.

"Damn, Berry. You use too many words," she sneered, turning to walk the other way. I stood watching her go, feeling useless. "You coming or what?" she raised her voice without turning around. I let a grin crack through for a moment before hurrying up to her side, following her into the empty choir room.

"What are we doing in here?" I wondered, looking at her cluelessly. She leaned against the piano and inspected her manicure.

"I don't want to be seen with you," she told me easily, still inspecting her nails. "Just because I'm off the Cheerios doesn't mean I've stopped being head bitch."

"Oh, alright," I figured it was better to drop that than start a fight that would put me on the Latina's bad side again. Speaking of. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" she looked up to stare at me in disgust.

"I should have never said what I did. I had no right to imply you were harlot," I said, my head lowered in shame.

"Seriously, Rachel? I don't care what you say. It honestly has no effect on me," she insisted.

"You're lying," I whispered, looking up at her with more confidence. "Brittany told me that you were very upset." She stared at me for a moment then had her gaze fall to the floor in front of her, clenching her jaw every other second.

"That wasn't about you, Berry," she snapped.

"Was it about Noah?" I questioned, taking a few cautious steps towards her , hoping not to get attacked.

"Pfft," she rolled her eyes. "Puck's been saying that shit since we were kids. God knows I don't give a damn."

"I thought you liked Noah?" I was confused now. She always fought so hard for him now she doesn't care for him? That makes no sense at all, even in Santana standards.

"I like sex," she clarified, like I was simple. "Puck is good at sex. If he goes out with Zizes then we'll stop hooking up and that shit is not okay."

"Doesn't Puck usually cheat on his girlfriends anyways?" I blocked the thought that I use to be one of them. I didn't want to know if he had cheated on me. For some reason I don't think I could take it.

"Sometimes," she answered. "Other times? Not so much," she said, looking me straight in the eye. Because I didn't want to acknowledge what she was telling me, I looked away.

"Don't you want him to be happy?" They were friends. She should what what's best for them, even if that's Lauren.

"Please," she scoffed, drawing out the 'e' slightly. "He won't be happy once he gets Lauren," I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off. "I'm not even saying that to be conceited. Lauren acts like she doesn't want him so he views it as a challenge. Everyone has wanted him his whole life, this is new to him. But what the kicker is is that I don't even think he realizes it. He's so much of a dumbass that he thinks it's love or some shit."

I thought over what she said and about how Noah had been acting lately. She could possibly be right. "That is very insightful," I compliment her, then seated myself in one of the plastic chairs. She nodded and sat on the piano bench.

"Yeah, I good at finding weaknesses," she informed me, sounding a bit proud.

"So I've noticed," I smirked slightly. She returned it and we sat in silence for a moment until I broke it. "So if it wasn't me and it wasn't Noah, then who was it?" She just stayed silent, glaring at the keys. "Was it Finn?" She turned her head sharply to me, glaring. "It's okay if it was. In fact, it's understandable. He was never truly mean to you before the other day. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Whatever. Finn's an asshole. He's cheating with Quinn anyways," she told me angrily.

"What?" I asked in shock. Quinn's cheating? Again? With Finn? The guy that broke up with me _and _Quinn for cheating on him? Really?

"Jeez, Berry. I thought you would have noticed the looks. I thought you were all hot for him." I don't think she meant to sound quite so jealous saying that. I opened and closed my mouth in shock, gaping at her.

"I-I guess I just hadn't noticed," I stuttered, looking down at my hands. She looked at me closely, like she could see all my secrets and smirked slightly.

"So, Berry, what'd you think of Puck's little performance the other day?" she asked out of nowhere. I looked at her in confusion but then chalked it up to that she wanted to point the conversation not on to herself and my ex.

"Oh, um, Noah's performance was quite good. Although, I'm not sure if he exactly nailed the assignment, I believe he did an excellent job," I told her critically.

"Yeah. It was pretty damn hot, don't you think?" her smirk grew slightly in a way that made my cheeks flame.

"W-what?"

"Oh please. He didn't learn those moves from Neil or Queen." I giggled slightly before I could help myself. When she wasn't being mean, Santana could be an interesting individual. "B, it's ok to say it was hot. It's not like I have a right to blame you."

"Noah is my friend. It is inappropriate to talk about him in such a manner."

"You seriously didn't want to jump his bones at all?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! That is horrible thing to say!" I admonished her. She rolled her eyes, showing she didn't believe me.

"Whatever you say Berry," she sighed standing up and heading towards the door. She turned back right before leaving. "But we both know you'll being thinking about his performance tonight when you're all alone," she smirked and left me alone to gape at the empty doorway in shock.


	2. Lauren

"Lauren, may I please speak to you in private?" I tried to ask as politely as was possible in this moment. It didn't work so well because even I could hear the aggression in my voice. Considering the issue at hand, I think it is completely justified though.

"What do you want dwarf?" Lauren asked, showing me complete disrespect. I realized that it was almost identical to the way Santana treated me when I had first approached her but this for some reason sounded ruder.

"Like I had stated before, I will tell you once we are in private." I didn't like being angry with people and usually tried to avoid it but this was just making it too difficult.

"Fine," she said, closing her locker and leading me to the choir room. Why is it always the choir room?_ Because no one likes to be seen with you, and no is ever there. _"Now, what is it you need so desperately?"

"I would like to address your altercation with Santana earlier today," I told her calmly.

"What does it matter? Bitch had it coming," she brushed off. Did she honestly see nothing wrong with what she had done?

"Maybe that is true and I know that Santana started the fight but I thought you better than that," I told her with disappointment. "I thought you had realized that physical force was only alright when used in sporting events, such as football or your wrestling tournaments, or in self defense. I know neither were a factor seeing as there was no game going on in the hallway and that you clearly have an advantage with someone the size of Santana."

"Why do you care?" she asked me with anger, obviously not liking what I was saying. I had actually liked Lauren at first but as the days went on she was showing to be bossy, rude, and very self-centered. Not even the good self-centered such as Kurt or Mercedes who could kind and motherly almost. She was just getting mean and it worried be to have Noah be in a relationship with such a person.

"Because we are a team, a family, and we are not meant to treat each other in this way," I tell her honestly. It's completely dysfunctional and looking from this point of view, there could be, what some consider, incest, but we make sense and we will be there at the end of the day when no one else is. I don't like that Lauren is interfering with my family.

"What about when it was Quinn and Santana?" Was she really doing this? Let me guess, she'd jump off the bridge too if everyone else was, right?

I was momentarily surprised by how sassy my comment was and made the side note to spend less time with Noah.

"Although I agree that they had no right to do such a thing in the first place, Quinn and Santana are almost like sisters, they were before Glee even happened. They are comfortable with each other enough to be able to do that. They knew that neither had an unfair advantage. They eventually also came to an understanding and it hasn't happened since. I don't believe that I would be able to say the same about you," I say primly, knowing I was right.

Lauren sat there quiet, for what I believe, the first time in her life. I gathered my things and turned to leave, leaving her with a last thought.

"Lauren, you hurt my family again and you'll will wish you never helped Noah out of that portable bathroom," I threatened slightly. What? It felt needed. "I have gotten teachers fired and sent classmates to questionable neighborhoods. Don't underestimate me." And with that, I left the classroom.

_I'm going to have to tell Kurt about this later,_ I think while I grin widely, proud of myself.

**Oh goodness. I love bitchy Rachel.**

**Review please.  
**


	3. Noah

"Sup Berry," Noah greeted me while walking past me in the hallway, the whole time smirking. After just dealing with his 'girlfriend' I couldn't bring it in me to do anything other than roll my eyes and keep walking.

For a moment I thought he didn't notice and gave a silent prayer of thanks, but then I saw his head swivel my direction out of the corner of my eye. _Great,_ I thought bitterly and ducked into the bathroom. I just didn't even want to bother with him right now, it'd be too annoying. I decided to wait in there until the warning bell rang for class. When it did I rushed through the halls making it to Geometry just in time.

Looking around the class I realized that someone finally decided to show up for class. I had no doubts that the only reason for this was because he was annoyed I didn't acknowledge him in the hallway. After Finn broke up with me Noah and I had formed a friendship. I might even go as far as calling him my best friend but that doesn't take away from the fact that he's an idiot and I'm currently annoyed with him.

When class was dismissed to head to lunch, I quickly gathered my stuff and got out of class first. I was almost to my locker when a hand shot out of nowhere and pulled me in the choir room, for the second time today.

"What the hell Rachel?" Of course it was Noah. Who else would it be?

"Do you need something, Puck?" I asked impatiently. I didn't want to be mad at him, that was the whole point of the avoidance.

"Puck? Damn, what'd I do to piss you off this time?" I could tell he was being sarcastic and it only served to annoy me further.

"Seeing as you obviously have nothing to tell or ask me, I'll be leaving," I told him, heading towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't," he hurried to block the door. "You're not leaving until you tell me why you're avoiding me."

I huffed. "It doesn't matter Puck."

"Of course it does. We're friends, you can tell me," he sounded so sincere but it felt so fake to me in that moment.

"Huh. Weren't you and Santana friends? Cause you were being an amazing friend when you let her get her ass beat by Lauren. Knowing that, I'm not sure I want to be your friend," I told him, glaring the whole time and then trying to get around him.

"Since when do you care about Satan?"

"I may not like her but I would never wish her physical harm, you know that, and I'm appalled that you would just stand there while she was getting hurt, even if she did start it," I paused, letting my glare fall. "You've changed and I don't know if I like who I'm seeing."

"The fuck does that mean?" he asked me angrily. He obviously didn't notice at all.

"It means everything I liked about you before has completely left it seems."

"Like what?"

"Tell me Puck, was anyone in Queen Jewish? Cause last time I checked, it was no. Being Jewish and singing songs by Jewish artists was something you were always so proud of, now what? You dropped that for Lauren, some girl? Some girl that doesn't even treat you well? Even Santana and Quinn appreciated you at times but all Lauren seems to do is use you for food and money, the whole time treating you like dirt," I paused to take a breathe, while Noah was avoiding eye contact. "Quinn was the mother of your child and you let her treat you bad, which isn't needed at all, but you never encouraged it, unlike what you seem to be doing now."

"So you're mad because I sang a song and cause I'm trying to be nice to some chick?" he asked me with attitude. He knew this wasn't what this was about, he was choosing to act dumb.

"No, Noah," I tell him, sounding like I'm talking to a small child. "I'm mad because you are changing yourself for the worse and you don't care. You could have any girl in this school and you choose the one that is horrible for you."

"Well what do you want me to do Rachel?" he shouted, outstretching his arms and walking around me. "I've tried going after the easy girl who dumped me for my _credit score_. I go after the catholic chick and get her pregnant, only to have her drop me too. I go after you, the school freak, no offense, and you dump me for my best friend. What do you want from me Rach?" I walk up to him slowly, hoping he wouldn't yell again. I didn't want him to get mad, that's the last thing I wanted.

"Noah, it's not about what I want. Do you truly want Lauren? Do you feel that you are meant to be with her right now? Cause if you do, then by all means, ignore what I'm saying, leave this room and go be with her," I gently ordered him. He looked like he wanted to, like he would love be able to do that, but I could see he couldn't. He knew the truth.

I sighed and enveloped him in my arms, giving him a well needed hug. "Noah, I don't like seeing someone hurt you, you're my best friend, but I don't like seeing you take it even more. You're better than that," I whispered in his ear after he wrapped his arms around me.

I let go of him, kissed his cheek and left the room without another word.

**I know! How could I not get them together? But I didn't want to change the storyline and this was the only way! I've been thinking about doing a spin-off from this so tell me what you think.**

**I have a new poll on my profile for my story Fuck No...Well Maybe so check that out.**

**Review!**


End file.
